Carol's Side
by amanda145
Summary: Carol Littleton wanted the perfect life, but sometimes dreams don't come true.  This is the story of Claire's mom and how Jack and Claire are siblings.  CarolChristian, some Jate
1. New Beginings

**Carol's Side**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Carol Littleton wanted the perfect life: Married with 2 kids. It was so close to happening, but sometimes dreams don't come true. This is the story of Claire's mom, her relationship with Christian, and the surprising character connections she has. This is to fill in the gaps of how Jack and Claire are brother and sister.

**Disclaimer:** I don't have anything to do with Lost; they belong to JJ, Damon, Carlton, and ABC. I just like writing fanfics.

_A/N:_ All of the chapters will be told from Carol's POV. I've wanted to write a story about her and her side of things, since I came up with the theory that Jack and Claire were brother and sister!!! Which I am SO happy was true!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – New Beginnings**

It was a hot September day in the fall of 1981. Carol Littleton looked around that the place she was now calling work. A junior high school library, where she had loved working. Having a love for books made her want to share it with children. There were books stacked all round Lincoln Valley Middle School's library in a wide range of subjects. Tucking her blonde hair behind her ears, she noticed how messy some of the shelves were.

"I'll definitely have to do some rearranging." She laughed, with her Australian accent.

Carol had just moved to Los Angelus for college with the money her parents had saved for her. It was dream they had, for their daughters to make their dreams come true, and she wanted to go to the US. But a deep part of her longed for her mother and father to see her now. They were taken away to soon by the car accident when she was 14. Which left her big sister Lindsey to take care of her. Having a job as a librarian would help pay for college, and she finally convinced Lindsey to let her go.

"Miss Littleton?" An older man asked from the doorway.

Carol turned her head and smiled. "Yes. You must be Mr. Briggs? The principal?"

The man nodded, shaking her hand. "Yes. Welcome to Lincoln Valley Middle School. I hope you're making yourself comfortable."

"I sure am. I really think I going to like it here." Carol said hopefully, with her blue eyes wide.

* * *

16 pairs of little eyes stared at Carol, making her somewhat nervous. A class of the 6th graders was brought for their library time. She had already met with most of the 7th and 8th grade, now it was the 11 year olds turn. 

"Hello everyone! I'm your new librarian Miss Littleton. I guess I'm not the only one who's new either. You all just came from elementary school, and now are with the _big_ kids. Who I must say some are actually taller than myself." The students laughed, making Carol feel more comfortable. "Does anyone notice I have an accent?"

Everyone's hands went up. She decided to pick a little boy with red hair.

"Where are you from Miss Littleton?" He asked.

"Australia." Some of the kid's mouths dropped. "It's not that far away." She chuckled. Then asking the boy another question, "What's your name?"

"Mark Silverman." He smiled proudly.

"Nice to meet you Mark. Which brings me to introductions. I want all of you to say your name and what your favorite class is." She smiled excitedly.

The children answered, saying their favorite classes were lunch, recess, music, or gym. When it came to a little boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes, he shyly lifted his head.

"My name is Jack Shephard and I really like science class." He said quietly sitting next to Mark.

Suddenly a boy yelled, "Because Jack's a DORK!"

Carol saw Jack's face turn down and go red from shame. She had to say something.

"Phillip, that is NOT a nice way to talk about your classmates. You should apologize before I send you to the Principal." She disciplined.

Phillip lowered his head. "Yes, mamn."

Carol looked back towards Jack. "Science is loads of fun. You don't have to worry what others say of you."

Jack looked back up at her and smiled.

* * *

When the kids found books to read a while later, Carol walked over towards Jack. "Hey Jack. What are you reading?" 

He looked up with his large brown eyes. "About bugs!"

She giggled at how excited he was to be reading about bugs. "I've got something to show you? I think I know some more books you'll like."

"Ok." Jack sat the book down and followed Carol.

They went to a section of the school's huge library. "You see all of this Jack? This whole area is the science section."

Jack's eyes grew large as he looked around. "Wow!"

Carol was so happy to see him excited. "There is everything from bugs, plants, animals, dinosaurs, the solar system, and medicines. Anything you want to look up is here."

Jack smiled widely. "Thank Miss Littleton!"

"You're quite welcome." Carol said proudly. Life here in LA was off to a great start.

* * *

"So how is life going in the States?" 

"I love it here. It's just like back home, but everything is backwards. I had to concentrate so hard on driving." Carol laughed into the phone.

"You're not into any trouble?"

"Lindsey, I'm fine." Carol said with disgust. "Stop acting like mum."

"I _am_ your older sister and I'm worried about you."

"You don't have to be. The school I work at is great, the kids are adorable, and my classes are fun."

"Just don't hang around the me. They can't be trusted."

Carol laughed. "I'm getting off the phone now. Bye sis. Love you."

"Love you too Carol."

She hung up the phone laughing and went back to studying for an up coming test in her psychology class.

* * *

_A/N: Let me know what you all think of it so far!!! I've always had a feeling Carol and Jack knew each other. Next chapter, Carol meets Christian for the first time._


	2. One Night Love Affair

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had a birthday this past weekend to go to, and then work. But I'm back now and will update everyday this week!!!_

* * *

Chapter 2 – One Night Love Affair 

_4 Months Later_

Carol walked into the bar with some of her college classmates. She normally didn't go out, but her work was on Christmas break, and it was her birthday. Her friends wanted to get her out and stop studying to celebrate her 21st birthday. After talking, drinking, and gossiping for a while, Carol decided to get herself another drink.

She made her way up to the bar and had to cling to the stool so she wouldn't fall down. "Oh God, I'm completely drunk!" Carol burst out into a fit of giggles.

"I hate to say this, but you look too young." A man came behind her and helped her sit on the stool.

"Thanks, but I just turned 21, so I can!" She pointed at him.

The man laughed and shook his head. "There are 3 things I already know about you."

"Oh yeah?" Carol looked at him, resting her head against her hand. "What?"

"1: you're a college student, since that group of girls over there keep laughing and pointing at you. 2: you're single. And 3: you're not American."

"My accent's that noticeable?" They both laughed when she said it.

Carol stared at the man for a while, as a comfortable silence fell over them. He was very good-looking; tall, dark hair, and piercing blue eyes. "So, what bring you here?" She asked.

He took another drink from his glass. "A very stressful job. I'm a doctor."

Carol's mouth dropped. "You look too young!"

He laughed. "I'll let you know that I'm 30 and I'm almost done with my internship."

"Like a doctor in training?" She asked amazed.

He nodded. "And my resident is an ass!"

Carol laughed again. "Maybe we should introduce ourselves properly." She held out her hand and he took it. "Hi. I'm Carol."

He took her hand and kissed it. "Nice to meet you Carol. I'm Christian."

* * *

Without even thinking clearly, Carol walked into the hotel room while Christian shut the door. He came back to her and kissed her passionately. She didn't fully know how it all started, but instead of going home with her friends, she left with Chris, a man she hardly knew. 

Her arms moved around his neck, as their kiss deepened. But before anything happened, Chris backed away.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." He turned towards the wall to where she couldn't see his face.

Carol didn't understand what was going on. She moved behind him, placing her arms around his waist. "Why not?" She asked playfully.

She felt his hands go on top of hers, and then Chris turned around wanting to speak.

However, Carol silenced him with another kiss and started unbuttoning his shirt. He picked her up and laid her on top of the bed. She pulled him closer, wanting this stranger more than anyone before.

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter, a familar scene we've seen on Lost takes place!!!_


	3. Down by the Schoolyard

_A/N: Here's the next chapter, and hopefully I'll get some more reviews now!!! Enjoy!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Down by the Schoolyard**

Over the next few weeks, Carol and Christian met up 3 times a week. She had never asked his last name, not that Chris would tell her. However much Carol pretended this was casual, she was falling for him, hard. A smile came to her face when she thought of last night.

"Seems like you had a good night Carol!" A redheaded woman started, passing Carol in the courtyard of the middle school.

"Oh, hi Susan! How could you ever tell?" Both women giggled. Susan Cooper was a math teacher at Lincoln Valley, and a friend Carol came to know.

"This mystery man of your must be something." Susan smiled. "Maybe I should see…"

But noises interrupted them. Shouts were coming from the playground. Some of the schoolboys were getting in a fight. Carol and Susan, as well as other teachers ran over.

Mark Silverman was getting hit in the stomach and Jack Shephard was lying on the ground. But not for long. Jack looked so angry and job back up to help Mark.

"You should have stayed down Jack!" Phillip yelled and punched him.

"That ENOUGH!" Mr. Barnes, the very tall Basketball coach yelled. He went to Phillip and grabbed him to take him inside. Susan when to check out Mark and see if he was ok, while Carol tended to Jack.

Carol kneeled beside him. "Jack! Are you alright?" His left eye was bruising badly. Carol helped him up to a sitting position.

"Yeah." He said through tears. It looked like it hurt badly.

A motherly instinct kicked in Carol and she hugged Jack. He cried more and she told him, "Everything is going to be ok." At that moment Jack felt like her son.

"I'm going to take you to the nurse to make sure everything if fine. Alright?" She asked.

Jack nodded and she helped him up.

* * *

Phillip and his friend were getting suspended, while Jack and Mark were cleaned up. Both boys would be fine, but had minor injuries. Carol hadn't left Jack's side the whole time. The nurse had trouble getting a hold of Jack's father, but his mother was coming. Carol saw that Jack looked worried, so she sat next to him. 

"You did a great thing sticking up for Mark. You're a good friend Jack and a great person." She smiled and touched his shoulder. "And very brave."

But Jack turned his eyes down. "Thanks, but that's all wrong. I'm not good enough or any of those things."

Carol was stunned. Why would he be thinking this way? She lifted Jack's head up so she could look into his eyes. "Yes, you are good enough. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

Jack smiled at her and Carol saw a flicker of hope in his eyes.

Just then the office door opened and a woman with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes came in. She was wearing a fancy outfit that easily said she had money, lots of it. She saw Jack and her mouth dropped.

"Oh Jack! What happened to you?" But her voice was more disappointed that worried.

"I got in a fight mom. These boys jumped Mark Silverman and …" Jack tried to explain.

"And you got yourself hurt. Wait until your father hears about this."

Carol sensed something was off about the woman, but she introduced herself anyway. "Mrs. Shephard? Hi, I'm Carol Littleton. I was the one who found the boys."

"Thank you Carol." But Mrs. Shephard looked at her like she was a worthless piece of filth. "You read Jack?"

Jack nodded and slowly got up to leave. But before he did, he turned around and hugged Carol, much to his mother's angry glare. "Thanks."

"You're welcome Jack." Carol replied and watched Jack leave with his head down again walking along side his mother.

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter, Carol's feeling sick. Wonder what that means??? LOL_


	4. Can it be?

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! Sorry it's taken me so long. I've been so busy with work and my mom's birthday, but I'm going to try to post more frequently. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Can it be?**

A wave of nausea hit Carol as she was lying down on her bed. Chris was asleep next to her, so she got up quietly. Once she hit the bathroom it started.

Chris must have heard, because he rushed in to help her. Taking her hair he gently held it back for her. "It's ok Carol. Everything is ok." He whispered in her ear.

She leaned against him shaking, taking deep breaths to calm her down. "Thank you."

He kissed the top of her head. "Anytime."

Chris helped her up when she was finished and back to the bed. He got her some water and sat in front of her. "How long has this been happening?" Concern was all over his face.

"It just started. Must have been something I ate." Carol replied.

But a look of fear flashed in Chris' eyes. "What if it's not? What if its?"

Carol was confused from being sick and had no idea what he was suggesting. "What if its what?"

He took a deep breath. "A baby."

The fear in Carol's mind went crazy. "A baby? But we've been using protection."

"That doesn't mean it worked. There's new studies out and…"

Carol cut him off getting up to pace the room. "But I can't be. I'm too young, my job, the kids I work with, we're not married, my sister is going to kill me, no, you, and I don't even know you last name Chris!"

Christian walked over and steadied Carol, putting his hands on her shoulders. "We don't know for sure yet if you are. We could be jumping the gun." He kissed her forehead. "But if you want, we can have a blood test taken. Ok?"

Carol was calmer and nodded. "Ok."

Chris' eyes lit up. "Oh, and my last name is Shephard."

Carol laughed. "That's odd."

"What is?" Chris asked confused.

"One of my kids' last name is Shephard. But it's so common. How odd is that?"

"Real odd." Chris smiled and hugged her close.

* * *

Carol and Chris waited nervously in the clinic. Her blood had been taken and results would be in shortly. Chris had picked her up from school and they drove over. She was so nervous and could tell her was just as much. 

They both were scared when the doctor came in with the results. "Miss Littleton, Mr. Shephard, congratulations! You're expecting!" He said with a wide smile.

Carol actually was really happy and so afraid at the same time. "A baby? I'm pregnant!" She looked over at Chris who was staring off in the distance, but smiled at her when he noticed her.

He kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you Carol."

Carol beamed. It was the first time he had spoken the words to her. "I love you too." Then took his hand to her stomach. "And our little one."

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter, Carol breaks the news to her boss, and someone unexpectdly shows up at Carol's house._


	5. A Nervous Wreck

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! Sorry I'm late again. I've just been so busy. But I'm going to try and post more chapters this week. I'll have extra time!!! So be on the lookout for them!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Nervous Wreck**

_Just breathe Carol. Just breathe._

She was a nervous wreck, sitting in principal Briggs office. Carol put in a request to speak about her pregnancy. Most women were still looked down upon being pregnant and unwed. It was getting more common in the 80s, but being a single mother would be hard. However, Carol believed that Chris would step up and marry her. She wanted a normal family. That way her parents and Lindsey would be proud. Being a rich doctor's wife with a son and daughter sounded perfect. Mrs. Shephard.

"Carol? What is it that you wanted to see me about?" Mr. Briggs smiled as he sat behind his desk.

"Um, yes." She took a deep breath. "I wanted to inform you that I found out I'm pregnant."

Mr. Briggs eyes went wide. He hesitated, as if trying to formulate the right response. "Well, I guess times really have changed." He chuckled. "Congrats to you and your future husband."

She was stunned. "But I'm not engaged."

The older man's look changed. "Oh. I see. Well, this is 1982, so I better get used to it. Its just that I'm worried about how the kids…"

"How they'll take it?" Carol finished. "Why does it matter if I'm married or not? Am I getting fired?" She asked defensively.

"Oh no! That's not what I meant. I'm sorry. The children love you and we want you to stay. Just disregard my comments. I hope everything goes fine. It will be hard to find a replacement for maternity leave."

Carol calmed down and they figured out that she would leave in early October. On her way out, she passed Jack in the hallway.

"Hey Miss. Littleton! I wanted to tell you I'm not going to be here tomorrow. My dad's taking me to the Red Sox game! They're playing the Dodgers." He was so excited.

"That's awesome! Hopefully, you'll catch a ball to keep."

"I hope so too! I'm brining my glove, so it won't hurt." He started to walk away. "Take care Miss. Littleton." He waved.

She waved back. _He's going to be such a great person one day. Jack's really special._

* * *

That night she was doing dishes when the doorbell rang. When she opened it, she was shocked. "Chris! I thought you wouldn't be here till Saturday?" 

He kissed her. "I got off work early and had to see you. How are you and the baby?"

"We're fine. Just ate. And I've missed you." She kissed him again.

"I've got you something!" He pulled a bag out from behind him. "Well, its more for the little one."

Carol smiled widely as she opened it. She pulled out a stuffed white bear. "Oh Chris! She'll love it!" She hugged him tight.

"She'll?" Chris asked confused.

Carol laughed. "At least I think it's a girl."

"Well, we wouldn't want to guess and have a boy in all pink." But the doorbell interrupted them.

Carol opened it and screamed. "Lindsey! What are you doing here?"

Lindsey Littleton hugged her younger sister. The sisters look a lot alike, except that Lindsey's hair was slightly darker. "Well, I figured you could use your big sister around, and I had some vacation days!" She came in and finally noticed Christian. "We haven't met?" She smiled at him.

Carol was so happy. "Linds, this is Chris. Christian, this is my sister Lindsey."

However, Lindsey's smile disappeared. "Nice to meet you." She shook his hand and eyed him.

"You too." Chris smiled.

Lindsey looked at the couch and saw the bear. Her eyes went wide as she looked from Carol to Chris. "Carol! You're not?"

Carol nodded excitedly and hugged Chris. "We're pregnant!"

Lindsey wasn't happy, she was furious. "Are you out of your BLOODY MINDS?"

An overwhelming sense of dread came, but Carol pushed it aside. "Everything will be fine Linds. Just wait and see."

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter, Carol world comes crashing down. _


	6. When it All Falls Down

_A/N: Here's the next chapter!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! And I might have a new chapter up this afternoon:)_

* * *

Chapter 6: When it All Falls Down 

It was a hot June day in 1982, and Lincoln Valley Middle School was preparing for their end of the year parent/teacher conferences. Carol was nervous, especially now that she was 5 months pregnant and showing. The looks from some of the parents gave her the creeps. She really thought Chris would propose to her, but his job made him busier. It seemed like he was always at the hospital. And to make matters worse, Lindsey stayed in LA. She was going to help Carol through this pregnancy. Carol was grateful, but Lindsey's hatred for Chris was so strong and too much to bear.

More parents were coming and she hoped to meet Jack's. She saw his mother before, but never really got to talk to her. Just then, she saw Jack's mother come in. Carol walked over with her back against the front doors.

"Hello again Mrs. Shephard!" Carol smiled and stuck out her hand, which the older woman automatically shook.

Mrs. Shephard seemed nicer tonight. With a warm smile, she replied, "Miss. Littleton! You can call me Margo."

"Ok Margo. I'm Carol." Her nerves were fading.

"So how has Jack been doing?"

"Your son has been a pleasure. He's one of the nicest boys." Carol smiled.

"That's great. Can you wait to tell us more? My husband just came in." She waved someone over behind Carol. "Carol, this is my husband Christian."

Carol thought what she said was odd, and turned around. Her eyes went wide seeing Chris behind her. He was completely shocked as well. His eyes were sorrowful, but he kept a forced smile pretending not to know her.

_This can't be happening! No, this is a bad dream. A REALLY bad one._

Margo continued, "Now what were you saying about Jack?"

Carol felt like her whole world was crashing down. "I'm sorry, but with the baby." She gestured as if having morning sickness. "I have to go."

"It's ok. I understand. I was like that all the time with Jack." Margo smiled.

Carol shot a deathly glare at Chris and ran to the bathroom. Once she got in there she started to ball her eyes out.

"This can't be happening. It can't! Chris is my boyfriend. My baby's father! Not Jack's!"

Christian must have followed her, because he spoke next. "Carol, I was going to tell you."

But she had never had this much anger in her. "You're MARRIED! We're having a BABY AND JACK IS YOUR SON! How could you do this to us?"

Chris came forward and tried to hold her. "Carol calm down."

"Don't touch me! DON'T!" But she gave in and let him hold her while she cried.

"I didn't know this was the same school you worked at. That my son went here. I'm sorry. But this doesn't change anything." He tried to explain.

Carol backed away again. "How? That doesn't make any sense! You have a family! I'm just your girl on the side, because the wife's not worth it anymore!"

"No you NOT Carol! I love _you_! And I'm getting a divorce from Margo and taking Jack with me. She doesn't know yet."

"What?" Carol was stunned.

"I'm leaving her for you. I want us, Jack, and our baby to be a family. Just the 4 of us." He put his arms on her shoulders to steady her. "I know you don't understand it just yet, but you will. My friend Sam is coming in next week with his wife and daughter. Jack and I are going to spend the week with them. And I want you to come with us. Sam knows about you and the baby, so it will be fine. We can work this out, I swear. Just come with me."

Carol wanted to say no, but a pleading in his eyes made her want to change her mind. However wrong this was, Carol wanted this. To have Chris and Jack as her and her baby's family. But instead of saying yes, she said no.

"I can't." Carol wiggled out of his grip. "It's wrong."

But Chris gave her a piece of paper. "It's the address from the cabin. Just please think about it. I love you."

Carol's heart was breaking in so many pieces. She took and paper and bolted, telling Mr. Briggs the baby was making her sick and had to leave. She drove away wanting to leave this whole mess of a night behind her.

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter: Will Carol meet Chis and Jack at the cabin??? And is Sam a certain dark hair fugitive's father??? _


	7. The Lake House

_A/N: Thanks again for the reviews!!! I want you all to leave more!!! I know there are some reading but not leaving any!!! LOL I feel so bad for Carol. I really hope Lost shows more of what she was like when it comes back in Feb for Season 4!!! _

* * *

Chapter 7: The Lake House 

"I _knew_ that man was horrible!" Lindsey shouted at her sister. "I expect we'll be going back to Australia immediately."

"I'm not leaving Linds. I'm raising my baby here, were it _will_ see its father." Carol explained, sitting at her kitchen table with some tea. Last nights events were still playing in her mind.

"You can't be serious Carol!" Lindsey threw her arms up in the air. "Mum would be so disappointed."

"But you're not Mum, so don't tell me what I can or can't do!" Carol shot back.

"Well, I'm the closest thing you have since she died. I'm just telling you the logical…"

Carol couldn't take it anymore. She got up and hurriedly walked out, taking her car keys with her. The address Chris gave her was in the car. She found it and started the engine, leaving a confused Lindsey to worry even more.

* * *

She had been driving for what seemed like hours, when she found the street. There was a beautiful lake in the distance with dark green trees everywhere. A huge wooden cabin was there and she parked her car. Deciding she was really doing this, Carol mustered up all her confidence. 

She walked out of her car and to the cabin's front door. She took a deep breath and knocked. But instead of Christian at the door, a woman answered.

With jaw length blonde hair and green eyes, she smiled at Carol. "Hi! You must be Carol. Chris said you might be coming. I'm Diane Austen. Come on in."

Carol walked in the cabin taking in its contents. There was a winding staircase towards the 2nd floor, a spacious living room with a large TV, and a dining room to the right.

"Thank you Diane. Do you know where Chris is?" Carol asked.

"He and Sam took Jack fishing. My daughter, Katherine wanted to go, but I had to force her to stay. She's such a tom-boy." Diane laughed, as did Carol. "But they should be back soon. Kate and I are making some lunch for the boys if you want to help while you wait."

"Alright." Carol agreed and followed her into the kitchen where a little girl about 5 was licking a spoon of cake batter. She had her dark brown hair in a pony tail and freckles all over her face.

"Katherine, honey. This is Carol. One of Chris and Jack's friends." Diane introduced them.

"Hi!" Kate waved excited. "Mom said I couldn't go fishing, but we are going to check out the forest when the boys come back!" She was so excited to get out of the house and explore.

"That sounds like fun!" Carol replied. "Do you like going out doors Kate?"

She nodded excitedly. "And I love climbing trees! Jack betted me 5 bucks I couldn't do it, but I _will_!"

Diane rolled her eyes. "You are not climbing trees missy! Not as long as I'm with you."

"But MOM!" Kate pleaded.

"I said no." Diane added, while Kate sulked in her chair.

Carol couldn't help but smile. She wondered what it would be like with her baby, if it were a girl. Would it be like Diane and Kate's relationship?

Suddenly, the door swung open and a boy yelled, "We're home!"

Kate got up and ran yelling, "What did you catch Jack?"

Carol didn't want Jack to see her, and Diane must have sensed it. She motioned Carol to stay in the kitchen while she brought the boys lunch. Carol couldn't really see, but she heard voices.

"So how was it?" Diane asked. "Get any for dinner Sam?"

"Plenty." The man who must be Sam said. "It should be a good supper tonight."

"And congrats are in order for Jack, who caught a monster of a fish." Chris said proudly, making Carol smile.

"It's like this big!" Jack must have been showing with his hands, and Carol could just picture it from their discussion in the library.

"Cool!" Kate said in awe.

"I think it might be a good idea if we ate outside. Hey Chris, could you go into the kitchen for me." Diane asked.

"Sure." He replied and finally walked in, looking happily surprised when he saw Carol. "Carol! You're here. I was hoping you would come."

Carol didn't know how to react. She was so angry, but Chris looked so happy she was there. "I'm not staying. I just came to make certain things clear."

The smile faded away and he nodded. "What things?"

"I'm not staying with you here. I'm leaving when I get this out in the open. I still want you as a part of our child's life, but I don't want our relationship to continue. It's wrong. Jack needs both his parents, as does our baby. Wrecking your marriage will just make things worse. Jack will be shocked. He can't find out his librarian is pregnant with his brother or sister. I care too much about him to wreck his life. It's over Chris. We're over."

Christian didn't expect this at all. He sat down at the table and didn't speak for a few minuets. He ran a hand through his hair and finally said, "Ok. If that's what you want."

His eyes were tearing up and it seemed he was fighting the urge to cry. Carol just nodded but didn't speak. She was about to cry as well.

"Can I call to check how you and the baby are doing?"

"Yeah. And I want you there when I deliver." Carol added.

"I will." Chris stated, still in shock. "I wouldn't miss it."

Carol made her way to leave, but Chris' words stopped her.

"I love you Carol, and I always will."

Carol knew that he really meant those words. Without looking back she said, "Me too." Then walked out and headed home, all the while feeling her baby kick for the first time.

* * *

_A/N: I HAD to include Jate!!! I have a feeling there is some sort of connection between them!!! Next chapter, Jack gives something to Carol._


	8. Times of Change

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! Sorry I'm late again. I've just been so busy switching jobs, but we are at the halfway point!!! _

* * *

Chapter 8: Times of Change 

_September 1982_

"That's why I've decided to quit when I start maternity leave. I feel like with my baby coming, it's time for a change. I hope that everything goes all right with find a replacement. It's been a pleasure working here and I love the kids." Carol explained to Mr. Briggs as she was preparing to leave that day.

The older man put his hands together and spoke. "I understand Carol. I speak for everyone here saying we'll miss you."

After signing papers and getting things in order, Carol went to pack up her things in the library. All of this was causing so much stress, which wasn't good for the baby. She felt so bad having to lie to Jack. He wouldn't know that this baby was his sibling, and possibly would never know.

But her dreams wouldn't stop. Carol kept having more and more about raising Jack and this baby, a girl, together. Jack even called her "Mom" in a few. Sometimes Carol wondered what would have happened if she said yes to Chris. How would things be different? Even after all of this, she couldn't get rid of her feelings for him.

And she figured she never would. Chris would always be her child's father, and that wouldn't change. Chris did call at least 3 times a week to check up on the baby. It would be coming any day now, and Chris promised to be there. He was even helping out financially, even though Lindsey promised to go back to Australia after the baby was born because Chris got a house for Carol and the baby. A small one, but at least it was bigger than her apartment. Chris had also promised to visit whenever he could, trying to make sure Jack and Margo wouldn't find out.

"Miss. Littleton?" Jack's voice startled Carol's thoughts.

"Jack! Hi!" She turned around to face him, forcing a smile.

"I heard you were leaving and I wanted to give you this." He handed her a newspaper wrapped object.

Carol laughed at the messy job. "Thank you." She opened it and saw a baseball. Confused, she looked at Jack.

"It's for the baby. I think they'll like it." Jack smiled, looking hopeful. "I caught it at the game."

Carol had to stop tears from forming. He was giving his little brother or sister a present and didn't even know it. "Thank you so much Jack." She hugged him. "I'm sure they'll love it. You are such a caring little boy."

"You're welcome." Jack responded. "I hope you two take care. Bye!" Then he was gone.

Carol cried and her baby kicked. "I know you wanted to say hi to your brother. Maybe one day Claire."

It took awhile before Carol noticed what she said. "Claire? That was grandmother's name." A small smile came as she thought it over. "I hope you're a girl, because I think I just named you."

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter, Claire comes into the world!!!_


	9. Welcome to the World Claire

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! _

* * *

**Chapter 9: Welcome to the World**

The trees had started to turn colors and the leaves fell as autumn was in full swing in Los Angeles. Of course in Australia it was spring. The wind was chilly this late October day, but Carol didn't notice a thing.

She was in labor.

"Oh God! This really hurts!" Carol screamed through her latest contraction.

Lindsey was frantically moving around the house gathering things. "I've almost got everything. Get in the car and we'll go to the hospital. Carol?"

But she was in the kitchen and picked up the phone off the receiver, calling the number magnetically placed on the fridge.

"Hello. This is Dr. Shephard."

"Chris! The baby is coming now!" Carol said really fast.

"Ok. Calm down Carol. I'll meet you there. I promise." Chris sounded rushed, but Carol felt a great sense of relief knowing he would be there.

* * *

4 hours later, a newborn baby girl cried for the first time. Christian looked so proud seeing his daughter. He even helped the nurses clean her up, finally transferring her into her mother's arms.

"Here's our little girl!" Chris smiled as Carol cried tears of joy.

Holding her baby gave her so many emotions. There was nothing that Carol would ever love more. Her sweet baby girl.

"Hello Claire!" Carol kissed her tiny forehead, and then counted her little fingers and toes.

"Claire?" Chris asked, hearing the name for the first time.

Carol looked up and nodded, seeing his smiling face.

Chris didn't say anything, but bent down and kissed Carol's lips, gently and lovingly. Then he kissed Claire's forehead.

"Welcome to the world kiddo!"

Carol was completely speechless.

* * *

That night, Carol woke up to someone singing. She was confused at first, from the medication and glanced at the source.

Christian was holding a sleeping Claire in the rocking chair, singing to her.

"_For love may come and tap you on the shoulder, some starless night. And just in case you want to hold her, you'll have a pocket full of starlight. Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket. Never let it fade away. Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket. Save it for a rainy day._"

Carol loved the sight. It was something she had wanted to see. Claire and her father together.

"You never told me you sang." Carol said quietly.

Chris was surprised, but smiled. "It's my lucky charm. Gets Jack, and now Claire, to sleep every time." He whispered not to wake up the baby. "You know, Claire looks just like Jack right now!" He smiled adoringly.

Carol laughed slightly. "Really? I thought all babies looked alike."

Chris laughed too. "Funny. But I'm serious. Jack slept the same way as a baby. Left thumb in his mouth. Claire's doing it too. It took forever to break."

Carol suddenly felt sadness. Jack should be there with them. But she didn't bring up the subject. "Where's Lindsey?" Her sister was there the last time she was awake.

"Lindsey went home to get some sleep. She'll be back tomorrow. Which remind me. I'm coming home with you too." Chris smiled.

"What?" Carol was confused. "But Jack and Margo?"

"I'm taking a vacation from work, and they think it's a conference in New York. I want to spend the next 2 weeks getting to know my daughter and help out."

Carol smiled widely, but it was forced. She was happy to have him be there, but at the same time terrified and angry. He had kissed her after Claire was born. What if he tried something again? Or what if there was an emergency with Jack or Margo?

But Claire's needs were first now, and she needed her father.

"I think I speak for Claire as well saying we'll love it."

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter, how will Chris staying there go and will something happen between them???_


	10. 2 Weeks Notice

_A/N: Thanks again for the reviews!!! Sorry for the delay. Starting a new job and all these training classes I have to take is proving to keep me really busy. LOL But I'm back now, and hopefully will be able to update a lot more!!! _

* * *

**Chapter 10: 2 Week Notice**

Those 2 weeks after Claire was born was two of the best weeks of Carol's life. Having Chris with them made it feel like a real family. Carol went along with the façade, just because she knew it wouldn't last. Chris would always go back to his real family.

He had told her his divorce wasn't happening now. He and Margo didn't want Jack to go through that. However, Carol had a hunch it was more for Chris' reputation. This would ruin anyone's public image.

But for the 2 weeks, the subject wasn't brought up. Claire's needs were first.

Claire was already such a good baby. She wasn't really fussy, and if ever awoken, "Catch a Falling Star" had her fast asleep.

Even with Chris there, it wasn't until Lindsey went home that Carol felt better. Lindsey kept arguing about what to do, pretty much wanting Chris out of their lives.

"All you are going to do is destroy her life! Have you thought at all about when Claire's older?" Lindsey yelled at Chris 3 days after Carol and the baby came home.

"She is MY daughter, not your, so you don't get to tell us what to do." Chris spat back angrily.

Carol hated them fighting, so when Lindsey left, she told her older sister, "Everything will be fine. We'll be ok."

"Just promise me that when something bad happens, you'll come home. You shouldn't be here." Lindsey was so worried.

Carol agreed, but didn't think anything would happen. "I promise."

* * *

It was Chris' last night there and Carol watched him gently put Claire down for bed. Her latest feeding was done and she would be asleep for about 4 hours. Carol spoke to him in the hallway as he left Claire's room. 

"Thank you so much Chris. You don't know what it means for us." She hugged him, and he held her close.

"Anytime." He kissed the top of her head, but didn't let her go.

Carol stayed in the protection of his arms for a while, feeling safe. She didn't want him to leave. Maybe it was selfish, but she still loved him. Leaning her head upwards, Carol kissed him. It was short, but heartfelt. He wanted her to deepen their kiss, but reality set in.

Carol backed away and let go of him. She slowly went to her room and paused to look at him. Seeing the man she loved, but would never be able to have. Giving Chris a small smile, she turned and shut her bedroom door behind her.

* * *

The next morning Carol woke up to help Chris get his things ready. She went into Claire's room and picked up her now awake daughter. 

"Hello sweetie! Time for breakfast!"

Carol took Claire downstairs to the kitchen, but at once noticed Chris was gone. However, he left a note.

_Carol,_

_I felt maybe it would be better if I left during the night. You need to rest and take care of Claire. I promise I'll call soon to check in and tell you the latest about Jack. Hopefully, I'll be able to see my girls soon. Tell Claire I love her._

_Chris_

Claire started crying loudly, but Carol joined in as well. It was just the 2 of them now, and a scary reality to face. Chris wouldn't be there that much. They were alone.

* * *

_A/N: Next Chapter, someone has sent a spy to watch Carol!!!_


	11. Who Can it be Now?

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!!_

* * *

Chapter 11: Who Can it Be Now? 

_2 years later_

"I can't believe how big she is getting!" Christian said amazed, as he watched Claire run after getting off the swing set.

The little girl was now 2 years and 7 months old. Her blonde hair was in little pig tails and she was giggling. She was being led by Chris toward Carol saying, "Mama! Me swing!"

Carol laughed as her daughter came into her arms. The three of them were meeting for their usual monthly picnic. It was at a local park, close to Carol's house where they wouldn't be spotted.

Or so Carol thought.

As they were laughing and Chris sat down, flashes of light came from just behind the tree line.

Carol shot her head in the direction. "Chris, did you see something?"

"What?" Chris looked confused.

"In the trees! I swear I saw a flash, like a camera." Carol pointed.

A look of fear spread over Chris' face. "Carol, stay calm. Take Claire and head home. I'll be over in an hour. Stay there." They way he said it sounded like direct orders.

She picked up Claire and got to her feet. "You're scaring me. "What's…"

"Just trust me! You don't want to deal with these people." He started to move towards the trees.

"What people?" Carol worried.

"Just go home!" Chris warned.

Carol complied and took Claire and hurried home.

* * *

It was well over an hour later and Carol paced by her phone. Chris wasn't back yet, and the way he talked about certain people bothered her. Where they with Margo? Or someone else? 

A doorbell broke her train of thought. Carol went to answer it, thinking Chris was back home.

"I was so worried, did everything turn out…"

She stopped mid sentence. It wasn't Christian.

It was Margo Shephard.

With a dirty look, Margo looked disgusted. "I knew it. I knew Christian had an affair."

"That was you who took the pictures!" Carol widened her eyes shocked.

"Actually, it was a private investigator, but I know all about you and my husband." Margo strolled into the house like she owned it. "If you think you can steal MY family, think again!"

"Are you threatening me?" Carol asked stunned.

Margo just crossed her arms. "What if I am? I have more than you every will and I can take you down anytime. I've seen the way you are around _my son_! You're trying to take my place!"

"I haven't done anything what so ever. I was Jack's librarian, but I haven't seen him in over a year. And I'm not trying to take anything from you."

Margo rolled her eyes. "I think that little brat of yours back up my theory."

"Don't you DARE call my daughter a brat!" Carol moved a step closer to her.

The door had opened behind her unnoticed and a male voice came between them. "What is going on Carol? I head you yelling." Chris walked in and stopped dead in his tracks seeing Margo. "Margo. What are you doing here?"

Margo gave another look of disgust. "I saw the pictures from the park."

"That was you!" Chris had angrily. "You're having me followed?"

"And good thing I did. Now I can…" But crying interrupted Margo.

"Daddy!" Claire screamed through tears. She was in the living room the whole time and came to her dad frightened.

Chris picked her up and held her close. "It's ok Claire. Everything is alright." But this act of love towards his daughter made Margo stare in shock. Like Chris had never done that with Jack.

But Carol felt so scared. "What do you really want Margo?"

The darker haired woman actually smiled. "For you and your daughter to dissapear."

* * *

_A/N: Cliffhanger!!! Next chapter, what exactly does Margo mean by dissapear?_


	12. Disappear

_A/N: Thanks again for the reviews!!! I'll have more time this weekend, so hopefully a new chapter or 2 before next week:)_

* * *

Chapter 12: Disappear 

"Disappear!" Carol said in such a shocked state, that she almost passed out. How could Chris' wife be making such bold threats to her? The scary thought came to Carol's mind. What exactly did Margo mean by disappear? She couldn't think of murder could she?

Carol looked at her now quiet daughter, sucking her thumb in Chris' arms. Christian was as disturbed by Margo's comment as well. Making sure Carol was staying calm, he asked, "Margo, what do you mean by disappear?"

Margo put on another of her disturbing over happy smiles. "It's quite simple. I give Carol some money to go back to Australia with Claire, and no one will ever find out about any of this."

An anger rose up in Carol like she had never felt before. "Let me get this straight. You want me to uproot my daughter from the only place she knows as home and leave her fatherless?"

Margo rolled her eyes. "From what I see, Claire is barely over a year old. She won't even remember being an American."

Chris now spoke up, angrier as well. "I'm not leaving my daughter!"

"You will Christian if you want your job and reputation. What's stopping me from ruining your life?" Margo laughed evilly.

"Jack." He said plainly. "Our son, since it seems like you've forgotten."

"Forgotten!" She laughed again. "Hardly! He's the main reason they have to leave."

Carol couldn't believe this was happening. How could Margo think she could control their lives? She looked at Chris, who now seemed to be thinking something over.

After a long silent pause, Chris spoke up, looking at Carol. "Margo is right."

"What?" Carol was stunned more than ever. "How can you agree with this? With her?"

"It's the right thing to do Carol. We'll take Claire and you back to Lindsey's and I'll help any way I can. I promise. I love Claire too much to abandon her." He tried to explain. "Carol, please. It will work out for all of us. We all know Jack can't find out. It will destroy him. No matter what, I love my kids and I'm doing what is right for them."

Tears came to Carol's eyes. She didn't understand any of this. Margo stared at her like she won a favorite possession, which made Carol sick. But the thought came to her mind; maybe she should go home. Stop running from her old life. Start again with Claire and Lindsey, and get away from Margo Shephard.

The next thing she knew, the words were out of her mouth. "Alright. I'll call the airline for tickets to Sydney, then tell Lindsey. I'll go home."

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter, how will the trip back to Sydney go?_


	13. The Land Down Under

_A/N: Thanks again for the reviews!!! Now a double update:)_

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Land Down Under**

"The captain has flashed the Buckle Seat Belts sign. If you would, we should be landing in Sydney shortly." An Oceanic Airlines flight attendant said of the intercom.

Carol fastened her seat belt and checked to make sure the 3-year-old Claire was secured safely. They were really leaving. She hated giving into Margo's demands, but a tiny party of her knew maybe this was for the best. Claire could still have a happy life with her and Lindsey.

However, Carol was so nervous. All of this was causing stress, but the flying was the worst. It had been hard enough for Carol to go to the US in the first place. She was deathly afraid of a plane crash. But in order to travel, she had to. She just hoped praying would work.

Gripping the armrest so tightly that her knuckles were white, Carol suddenly felt a larger, male hand on top of hers. "It's just the turbulence, we'll be fine." Christian smiled to comfort her.

Carol returned with a smile of her own, feeling much better. "I know. I just get scared we'll crash on an island or something."

Chris squeezed her hand. "It's going to be ok."

Carol looked towards Claire. "I hope so."

* * *

"I would have drove, but the cars here are backwards." Chris joked from the passengers' side, looking at a map.

"Good thing I learned how to drive here then." Carol laughed. "What's the next street?"

"It's on the right, and 4 houses down." Chris checked the directions again.

She obeyed, and pulled into the driveway of a nice suburban house. Lindsey's car was all ready there. Carol opened the door to take a look around, which Chris went and got Claire from the backseat.

Carol's mouth widened. "Oh my God! Chris! It's amazing!" She smiled so much looking and him and their daughter.

"I knew you'd love it." Chris beamed. "I have to mortgage covered, so you'll never have to worry about it."

Carol actually hugged him. It had been so long since she let him. "Thank you so much."

"I told you I'd take care of my girls." Chris said, taking Carol by surprise.

"Umm, hum." A voice broke out behind them. "I knew you'd get here before long."

"Hi Linds!" Carol said as she hugged her sister. "We're all ready to put our thing in the house."

"Good. So, I'm guessing your actually helping." Lindsey said coldly to Chris.

"Yes Lindsey, I'm helping. Do you mind taking Claire so I can get some boxes?" Chris replied.

"Not at all." Lindsey took unexcited Claire in her arms. "You happy to see you favorite aunt? I thought so! We are going to have SO much fun!" She walked her niece into the house.

Carol walked with them. "Could you stop being so mean?"

"No." Lindsey said flatly. "Not to him."

* * *

After getting all the boxes in the house, Chris went to talk to Claire, leaving Lindsey alone. He had Claire sitting on his knee.

"I'm going to miss you so much kiddo. I've got to go away for a while, but I promise to see you as much as I can. I love you so much Claire and I always will." He hugged his daughter, looking so sad to leave her behind.

"I lub you too Daddy." Claire replied.

Carol couldn't stop the tears from coming. Everything seemed oddly final. She watched as Chris let Claire walk off to play before he spoke to her.

He reached into his jacket pocket for an envelope. "I wanted to give you this before I left."

Carol opened it to see pictures of a 15-year-old boy playing American Football and Baseball. A large smile came to her face. "Wow! Jack's gotten so tall and handsome! Thank you so much for these."

"I knew you would want them. I promise to let you know how Jack's doing. Send you some more pictures. Maybe one day we'll tell Claire about him." Chris then saw the sad look in Carol's eyes. "I promise I'll try to come here for Claire as often as I can."

Carol just nodded. "Take care Chris."

He looked back one last time. "Goodbye Carol."

As Chris left, Carol watched by the door. She saw him take out a small bottle of some liquid and take a swig from it before getting behind the wheel. Then he sped down the road.

Carol didn't know at that time, but Chris would only keep some of his promises. He helped pay the mortgage and medical expenses, kept in touch about Claire by phone, and sent news and pictures of Jack. However, he only came out for 2 more years. After Claire's 5th birthday, he never went to Australia again.

Carol never thought she would ever forgive Christian or Margo for doing this. The Chris she knew was dead to her.

* * *

_A/N: I have a feeling that Christian didn't become a heavy drinker until after he had to leave Carol and Claire behind in Sydney. All of the pressure keeping that secret from his 2 kids would have drove him nuts. But I think deep down he really wanted his son and daughter together._


	14. Fade to Black

**Chapter 14: Fade to Black**

_November, 1998_

"Claire! Can you please come out of the bathroom! We need to go!" Carol yelled to her now 16-year-old daughter.

"I said I'm coming!" She yelled angrily from behind the closed door.

So much had changed in those 13 years since she and Claire had moved back to Sydney. First, Carol never told Claire she was born in America and lived there for 3 years. Claire grew up thinking she had lived in Australia her whole life.

Second, her daughter thought her father died in a car crash when she was 5 in the US. Carol hated lying to Claire, but maybe not knowing the truth was for the best. Claire could picture her dad anyway she wanted, singing her lullabies.

And third, Claire was rebelling. After Chris stopped visiting, Carol found her way back to being a Christian. Her relationship with God was rebuilt and Claire went to church all the time as a child. But around 13, she started to test the limits. Claire would sneak out with boys, dabbled with alcohol, and would go to crazy parties. Carol really worried about her and tried to talk to her, but Claire would get angry. Now she was studying astrology and making star charts. She hadn't told Chris any of this, but knew that she should.

Claire now had a job at a tattoo parlor, but only did piercing. Luckily to Carol, her daughter didn't have any tattoos, herself. Carol did tell Chris about her new job, and he was slightly worried as well, but still wouldn't come.

It was times like this when Carol wondered if Jack rebelled against Christian and Margo, like his sister. Chris had told her that Jack didn't talk to them for almost a year while at Columbia, but eventually came home for Christmas. From what she had last heard, Jack was interning at St. Sebastian under Chris, wanting to be a spinal surgeon. Carol was so proud of him. She still wished things had been different for Claire and Jack. That they could know the truth.

The bathroom door opened and brought Carol back to reality.

"There! I'm done!" Claire tried to hurry towards her room, trying to hide something.

But her mother noticed.

"Stop right there young lady! What did you do to your hair?" Carol was completely shocked.

Claire turned around to face her mother. Her beautiful blonde hair was now jet-black, making her blue eyes stand out even more. "I needed a change." She said coldly.

Carol couldn't speak. Claire didn't know it, but she looked remarkably like Chris and Jack with her hair dark. "But why?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this. I'll meet you in the car."

She walked away, leaving Carol staring after her. What was making her daughter so mad? Things were going so good before.

* * *

"Mom! I can drive fine! I've been doing this for 4 months now!" Claire yelled as she drove. They were going to go pick up Lindsey from work and go shopping.

"I know." Carol said looking away. "I just want to make sure you're alright."

But this set off Claire even more. "Do _you_ think something's wrong with me?"

"No sweetie, it's just I'm worried and…" Carol said gently.

"Now _this_ is what's getting on my nerves! Sometimes you drive me so crazy! Always wanting to know what I'm doing! You know Dad would have been better! Sometimes I wish you died instead of him!"

Shock hit Carol so hard. "Claire! You don't mean that!" It had to have been just that she wasn't thinking clearly.

However, Claire didn't say anything and kept driving, looking furious.

Carol saw a flash o flight come out of the corner of her eye. Looking out the window, she saw a truck. "Claire, honey? I think you should…"

"I don't care what you think Mum, I'm fine!" Claire shot back.

"No! Claire slow…"

But she couldn't say anything more. Everything went dark.

* * *

_A/N: I hope that all went well with the time jump!!! I really couldn't think of making chapters with those missing years, but jump to the car crash. But the story's not over yet. We have 2 more to go, and they might surprize you:)_


	15. Darkness All Around Me

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! Check back tomorrow for the final chapter!!!_

**

* * *

Chapter 15: Darkness All Around Me**

Darkness. Everything Carol saw was pitch black. She couldn't move or talk, but voices would fade in and out. Different conversations from people she loved and what she assumed were doctors. As much as Carol tried to fight, the blackness won. She couldn't get out no matter how hard she tried. She remembered hearing so many conversations, especially from Claire and Lindsey. But three stuck out to her the most.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The same constant noise. Carol assumed it had only been a few days in the hospital, since the doctors were still trying to figure out what was wrong. The accident had done damage to her brain and spinal cord, so she was in a coma. If they only knew she could hear everything and think. All these monitors didn't matter, she was alive, but barley.

Claire must have been at school and Lindsey went to work, so Carol expected no one to come. So she was very surprised to hear the door open.

Sounds were becoming clearer without seeing. She heard the person walk over to her bed. Felt a rough but gentle hand hold her limp one, and give it a squeeze. There was a deep breath, before they spoke.

"God Carol, it's been so long. I came as soon as I heard." His voice was breaking and there was sadness in there.

_Chris? You came? But what about Jack and Margo? Claire doesn't know!_

"I was able to get here without Jack and Margo finding out. They think I'm at a conference in New York." He laughed, but it was a nervous one. "When I heard about the accident, I was shocked and scared. I'm very glad Claire's ok. But you." He broke off again and she could tell he was crying. "You don't deserve this. Not after everything I've done to you. I'm so sorry Carol."

Carol wanted so badly to open her eyes, see Chris, talk to him, or to just squeeze his hand back.

_Why won't I work? Lord, please help me!_

Chris must have composed himself because he spoke again. "You know, you really don't look like you've aged. And I can't wait to see our daughter; even though she won't remember."

He stopped talking again and must have been staring at her.

_I must look really bad._ Carol thought.

"You're still as beautiful as when I first met you." He lifted her hand and kissed it. "I've missed my girls."

_I've missed you too Chris._

It was then that the door opened again and another person came in.

"Um, hi. I heard there was a new doctor. I don't think we've met. I'm Claire."

_Oh my God! Claire!_

Chris didn't say anything for a while. "I know."

There wasn't too much being said, but Carol was halfway panicking and rejoicing.

The door opened again and a woman's voice yelled, "What are _you _doing here?"

"I have every right to be here Lindsey!" Chris started arguing with Carol's older sister.

_No Lindsey! They need to talk. Claire has to know! Why can't I wake up?_

"Excuse me!" Claire yelled breaking them up. "I think I deserve to know what's going on. Aunt Lindsey?"

Lindsey didn't speak and Chris didn't either.

"You're the one paying the bills! Just who exactly are you?" Claire pleaded.

_Tell her Chris please!_

He drew a deep breath. "I'm your father Claire."

"What?" Claire was so confused.

_I'm sorry honey that I had to lie. But you'll know the full truth soon._ Carol spoke to her daughter, knowing full well she wouldn't hear her.

* * *

As the years passed Carol grew more used to the coma. She loved hearing Claire come 3 times a week to tell her about school, boyfriends, and what happened with Chris. He hadn't told her his full name and went back to Jack and Margo, who Claire only knew as his "real" family. Carol wished she could talk to her daughter, but listening was a very good alternative.

She was shocked to hear that Chris wanted the life support taken off. But he was a man of science, not faith. And Carol could tell Claire had faith she would wake up again.

However, Carol could tell that something was bothering Claire. Her boyfriend Thomas had left her, but she was really sad about it. There was something she was hiding.

It wasn't until this visit that Carol knew why. A nature show about birds was on. Something mother and daughter would watch together. Claire had taken her seat next to her to talk.

"Mom, there's something I need to tell you." She hesitated.

_What is it sweetie?_

"I'm pregnant, I don't know why didn't tell you, but I was so scared."

_That makes so much sense now. Claire, you don't have to be scared. I know exactly what you are going through._

"But I've decided to give him up. I'm going to leave tomorrow for America."

_Leave? Are you sure?_

"I just want him to have a happy life." She started to cry.

_It's ok Claire. That makes sense. It's the mother in you._

"I'm so sorry mom. I never should have said I wished you were dead! Please forgive me." She cried and laid her head down on Carol's lap.

_It's ok my baby. It wasn't your fault. I love you so much. And that will never change._

"I love you mom."

* * *

But Carol's heart was broken more than she would ever imagine. Lindsey came in a few weeks laterto tell her that Claire's plane crashed. Claire, the baby, and everyone had all died and rescue found the wreckage. In a twist of fate, Jack was on the plane as well, taking Christian's body back home! Chris came to find Claire. Her whole family was dead.

Carol Littleton had nothing else to live for. Her daughter, son, grandbaby, and the love of her life were taken away. So she stopped fighting and let the blackness take over.

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter, the ending, and what I think could possibly happen on the show!!! _


	16. Epilouge

_A/N: Thanks everyone for reading:) I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I figured it should have a happy ending!!! _

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16: Epilogue

The next thing Carol knew, her eyes opened. It was so bright and warm. Realization hit that she could breathe, see, and move on her own. She slowly looked around the room she was in, wondering where she was. Then the only conclusion came.

"I must be in heaven!" She touched her throat. She could speak again! Tears of job came to her eyes. It was then she noticed the room wasn't like a hospital. It was a bedroom in a house.

Carol looked at the table nearby. There were pictures of her and Claire, an unknown little boy with blonde hair, and Jack and Claire together! She slowly sat up and reached for the picture.

However, she knocked over a glass and it shattered to pieces.

That's when her door bust open. "Oh my God! Mum! It worked!" Claire yelled down the hallway before coming over to hug her mother. "Welcome back mom!"

Carol hugged her daughter so close. They were both crying and smiling so big. "I thought you were dead. There was a plane crash. I was in a coma! You had jet black hair."

Claire laughed. "That all did happen. It's been 10 years since you went in the coma. I'm 26 years old now and it's 2008. The plane crash was 4 years ago. But we survived."

"We?" Claire was confused.

Claire nodded. But before she could explain, a tall man with short dark hair came in smiling widely. "I knew it! It worked! Hi Carol!"

Carol's mouth dropped from her hue surprise. "Jack! Oh my God!"

He came over and gave her a huge hug. "Welcome back."

Carol looked at both Claire and Jack. "You both know?"

They nodded and said in unison, as if twins, "We found out after rescue." Both laughing afterwards.

"So I'm not dead?" Carol still wasn't sure.

Jack chuckled. "No. Trust me, your not."

Carol was so overjoyed finally seeing what she considered her two kids together. "Come here, both of you." She ordered.

They exchanged looks, but the both hugged either side of her at once.

"You don't know how long I've prayed for this." She never wanted to let them go. They were all finally together. The only one who was missing was Chris. It filled Carol with a heavy sadness, but having her children there would ease the pain.

Then something caught her attention out the window. It was a palm tree and the ocean. Carol let go of them confused. "This isn't Australia."

Jack and Claire exchanged worried looks again. Claire spoke, "No it's not. It's the island we crashed on."

"But, how am I here?" This was really confusing her.

"We brought you here because we knew the island would heal you. It's special, and we all belong her." Jack took Carol's hand. "We can finally be a family."

Carol looked into his warm brown eyes. This didn't make any sense, but she didn't car. Her being back to normal was proof enough. "Ok." She smiled again.

"Claire? I couldn't keep him waiting any longer." Another woman came in the room with long, wavy, dark curls and green eyes. A little blonde boy was walking beside her.

Claire smiled. "That's fine. Come here buddy." She lifted the boy with the exact same eyes as Chris onto her lap. He was the same one in the photos. "Aaron, this is your grandma."

Carol had tears coming again. He was one of the most beautiful children she had ever seen. "Hello Aaron!"

"Hi!" He smiled widely. "Do you like peanut butter?"

Carol laughed. "I love it. Just like your mommy." She hugged her grandson close giggling with him.

The woman hadn't left, but was standing right back Jack's side. Carol noticed wedding bands on both their left hands matching. "Are you going to introduce me to your wife Jack?"

His face flushed from embarrassment as the women laughed. "Well, I was getting there."

"It's Kate grandma!" Aaron said loudly like Carol should know, making the adults laughed.

Then it clicked in Carol's mind. "Kate? Sam and Diane Austen's daughter?"

The 3 of them were shocked. "Yes." Kate spoke. "How do you know me?"

"I met you when you were 5 years old at your father's cabin. Chris and Jack were staying there while I was pregnant with Claire." Carol explained.

Realization hit Jack and Kate and they were stunned. Both looked at each other saying, "That was you?"

"You don't remember?" Carol was confused. "But you must have been together the whole time and then gotten married right?"

"No." Jack said plainly. "I had no idea that Kate was _that_ Kate."

"I didn't either." Kate said pleasantly surprised. "We thought we first me after the crash."

"Well what has all happened to the 3 of you? There must be some really good stories behind this?" Carol seemed intrigued now.

Jack, Kate, and Claire all said together, "It's a LONG story."

Carol laughed, and then kissed Aaron's head. "Well, I think we have plenty of time. I want to know what all happened to my son and daughter."


End file.
